The invention relates to a method of controlling an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine charged by a compressor wherein as guide value for the control, an operating point of the compressor is used.
AT 001 097 U1 discloses a method of controlling an exhaust gas turbocharger with a compressor wherein an operating point of the compressor is used as the guide value for controlling the compressor. During operation of the exhaust gas turbo-charger, the exhaust gas turbocharger settings are adjusted until the air mass flow and the pressure ratio correspond to a desired relation, which is stored in a storage device.
JP 2001 329849 A discloses a method of controlling a two-stage charging arrangement wherein the pressure ratio of a compressor of a high pressure stage is determined and is compared with a predetermined desired value. Depending on the comparison a by-pass valve of a turbine of the high pressure stage is controlled until the actual pressure ratio at the compressor corresponds to the predetermined desired value.
DE 100 62 350 A1 discloses a method of controlling a charging arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein as guide value an air mass flow in the intake duct of the compressor is used. Herein, the control range is divided into at least four partial ranges of different control characteristics depending on the gradient of the value to be controlled and a difference of the value to be controlled from the guide value.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine charged by a compressor such that the dynamics of the charging operation are improved.